the weakness in my heart
by mysteriousone1
Summary: it's pg 13 4 language...please r/r no flame! It's about a girl name Cathy, Tom & sean..... i no the 1st chap is borin but i promise the ^coming chap is gonna b betta
1. Default Chapter

"I don't know what your talking about" I said looking away from Daniel. Daniel & Rupert gave a small smirk.  
  
"Annndd CUT! well done!" said Chris Columbus. I smiled at him and walk of the set. It have been an exhausting day for me so far. I walked toward my backpack and took a drink of water. Then Lindsay tapped on my shoulder, I turn around wondering what she want. She took a good hard look at me. What the heck is she doing? I put on a smile. After a few seconds of silence, Lindsay opened her mouth and then close it again. She looked around to see if anyone is close enough to hear what she's going to tell me next. Then she open her mouth and said in a soft voice " Your brother just called and erm... " then she pause looking away.  
  
"What? what did my brother say?" I said still smiling. The reason Ian, my brother, called the Harry Potter crew because all cell phone is to be off during filming.  
  
"He said your mum passed away at 9:47. I'm so sorry, love" continue Lindsay. My mouth fell open, I tried to say something but nothing came out. Lindsay saw my expression and then gave me a huge.  
  
We pulled away and then I looked at Lindsay, then I felt this cold thing going down my stomick. I took a deep breath and gave out a sigh but my sigh turn into a shiver instead. All I can manage to say is "excuse me" and ran out of the trailer. Chris Columbus looked at me and everyone else is too when I ran out of the trailer.  
  
I can feel the wind gushing in my face, today is not one of those happy day is it? I bump into a lot of people as I ran and whipping my tears. I ran faster back to my trailer, all I want to do is get dress to my normal clothes and get out of here.  
  
Mom can't leave me like this! I'm only 14 and the only girl in the family. The thought of my mom gave me a feeling that a heavy knot is blocking my throat. I cried even more when I thought of her. My mind was blind by the fact that my mom is dead and the last time I saw her was months ago. I guess I ran a bit too fast that I bump into someone and we both fell.  
  
"Hey! watch where your going!" someone cried out.  
  
I stood back up after bumping into the person. "sorry" I said but my voice is all weak that I don't think the person heard me.  
  
"Cat? is that you?" said a voice familiar. I looked up and there it was Tom.  
  
"What's wrong? is there sumthin bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head. Tom stared at me and lifted his left eyebrows.  
  
"Well something must be boring you if you have to run this fast, or your just trying to attack me. So spill those every favor beans" said Tom hugging me.  
  
Just having him hugged me makes me feel better. Why? I do not know. I can feel the heat inside his body. I closed my eyes to recapture what Lindsay told me. I opened them again, it doesn't take long for the memory to come back to me. It's a nightmare and I don't intended to forget it.  
  
Next to Tom's Hogwarts cloak is where I lay my face and to a whisper I said "my mom is gone." Tom pulled away and gave me his cute confusing face. "Gone? as in..." Tom said as the light hit his blonde hair. "gone as in dead" I reply before Tom pulled me back into his chest. He kissed on top of my head as I cry and buried my face in his cloak.  
  
Tom walked me back to my trailer and wait with me until I called my brother to see if he's coming to pick me up or not. I don't need to go back to the set because I know that the whole crew knew it by now. Tom turned on this small TV's. "cat...cat...oh my god! CAT!!" he shouted. "What?!" I said as I got out of the bathroom dress in my normal clothes. Tom stared at me and I gave him this look that said 'what-do-I-look-fat-here-or-something' All Tom does is shook his head and pointed to the TV's. I looked at it trying to figure why Tom is yelling. To my horror today had become a nightmare not just for me but America.  
  
"Holy shit!" I reply after watching the TV's. Anger filled me inside. "What the hell do that Bin Laden want? Didn't he terrorize enough on September 11?" I shouted turning away as Tom turn off the TV's.  
  
" Take a deep breath, Cat and chill." said Tom calmly but deep inside of him he knew that this is one of those situation that you call just 'chill'.  
  
"Chill? CHILL? Tom! thousands of people died on September 11 and now..." I stopped, I don't why but I stopped. Just thinking about it make me ill. The memory of it brought the pain back.  
  
"I'm sorry... I know this is a hard time for you but Cat! At some point we have to be relax about it no matter how hard it is. I'm sorry that your mom got killed during the bombing. There's nothing we can do now." Said Tom soothingly. I looked at him and sigh. Slowly I close my eyes wishing I can wake up from this nightmare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cat.... I already book the flights for us. We're leaving here by Friday." said Ian on our way back to our house. I ignore him, I was too caught up by looking at the world around me. I never looked at it the same way I always have.  
  
"Would you say something?" He asked with a tone of anger in his voice.  
  
"Just drive" I snap still not looking at Ian.  
  
"Look Cat, mom's dead now say something! The US is bombed now say something!" He said really piss.  
  
"What do you want me to say? huh? That I'm going to jump of the bridge now that mom is gone? I'm going to hunt down all the Afghanistan because they bombed our nation? Is that what you want to hear?" I said loudly. Ian was in shocked by the tone of my voice. He have never seen me so sad and mad at the same time.  
  
"If that's what you want me to do then you're living in the fifth dimensions. So what? so what if our lawn is fill with photographers and reporters asking me about this? So what if the whole world know about mom? Who cares! They don't know mom, all those nosy people just care is that MY mom died. They don't give a crap who mom is, all they care is that she relates to me. So what if people asked me about what I think about the attack? The US have been in war since I was 12, Ian. That's 2 years!" I said nearly shouting. Ian, who was still looking very calm, said " You don't care about anything do you? Our own mother just got killed. We last saw her last January. It have been months."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I took a good look at the Harry Potter set before I set another foot on it again. James, my agent, gave me a hug and said I'll be alright when I started walking toward the set.  
  
Chris Columbus gave me a little prep talk before we start filming. Due to the few days we have before I go back to the US for my mom's funeral, we have to work extra hard. With interviews and filming pack in my schechule I hardly ever get to do the things I always does. Like having girl talks with Emma about our crushes, chatting with the HP crew on the net and most of all being around Sean and Tom.  
  
"Cat!" someone call while I'm on a break from filming. "HI!!!" I said so excited to see my friends.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your mum." said Emma giving me a hug.  
  
"It's not your fault" I simply reply.  
  
"We heard about you leaving the set for awhile. When are you going to return? months? years? centuries?" tease Daniel.  
  
"Weeks is more like it." I smiled.  
  
"Oh, here" said Sean handing me a box. I looked up at everyone, they're all smiling brightly. "All of us put a tad effort in it. We thought this might brighten your day." said Rupert.  
  
After talking to my friends during the break and lunch, it seems like nothing bad had happened. Everyone is so cheerful, knowing that everyone is happy makes me happy. After filming ended we all got up and get ready to leave. It was nearly midnight and only Sean and me is left while the rest of the cast left. We have to do this quidditch scence.  
  
" That's a wrap on the quidditch scene!" said Chris Columbus. "take 10 everyone." Sean and I walked off the stage feeling so tire. Ellen, the makeup artist, gave me a robe to put on. I put it on top of my quidditch uniform and sat next to Sean.  
  
"Hey, there" he said softly.  
  
"Hi," I said very tire but seeing his deep brown eyes lighten me.  
  
"Cat? can I say something?" Sean asked, he look so adorable!  
  
"o-of course" I reply mesmerized.  
  
"I don't know how you do it but the way you did it is so brilliant!" he said looking at me straight in the eyes. oh no oh no! no! not the eye! Ever since I first met Sean I get all shaken inside when ever he look at me. "The way that you showed the world that you care about your mum getting murder during the bombing...wow! You are one hell of a young lady. You gave woman a good name, you know that right?"  
  
"me?!" I said laughing, "I love your sense of humor!"  
  
"I'm not joking. The way you snap back into reality, I don't know how you do it but you did it." said Sean taking his eyes off me.  
  
"Sean, shut up with this non sense. You don't have to say these things to make me feel better." I snap.  
  
"This is not non sense it's the truth. Here" he said offering me his shoulder to put my head on. Then there was a moment of awkward.  
  
"I'm ssoo tire!" I complaint yawning. I waited for Sean to say something after awhile he didn't say anything back. I slowly yank away and to my surprise, Sean fell asleep. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. To bad he's 7 years older than me. Then I saw Columbus getting ready to film again so I slowly tug on Sean's sleeve. He gave a soft moan.  
  
"Sean..." I whisper. "Sean..."  
  
"hm...?" he reply still sleeping.  
  
"wake up, we're filming again." I whisper, at the word filming Sean blot right back up. A confuse Sean look around and said "ok, I'm ready. Don't worry about me!" I chuckle at what he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey!" shouted Tom, running quickly toward me.  
  
"HI!!" I said over joy that he showed up. I can't believed he came! He came even after I told him not to. It'll be a month till I see him again.  
  
"So so sorry that I was late. I thought you already left!" he said looking around. "Where's Sean? I thought he's coming to say goodbye."  
  
"Oh, I think he forgot. You know you don't have to come." I smiled at him and try to change the subject. He gave me a stern look. "He didn't come? He promised, didn't he?" Tom blurt out.  
  
"Yeah but....he's a busy guy, no biggie." I reply. "Well I have to go, they just call my plane a couple of minutes ago." Then Tom gave me a bear hug. I closed my eyes to capture this sweet moment. "Don't worry...you'll be ok. Remember to call" He whisper in my ears.  
  
"I will...thanks for everything" I whisper back remembering how Tom always there to comfort me. But then little did Tom know that going back to US for my mom funeral but going back to the US facing what I left behind in America in harder than rocks. If only someone knew how I feel. They don't know how it feels to have a huge scar in your heart that was left by your mom death. They don't know how it feels to have reporters butting in your life. They don't know how it feels to have so many friends but none of them is what I call a 'real friend'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trip back home is so exhausting! Even through my friends and I have a little 'fight' when I last visit them, I'm still excited to visit to see my other friends.  
  
"Oh my god! oh my god! It's that you, Cathy?" said Rachel, the smile on her face was so big that you would've thought it was drawn on her.  
  
"The one and only!" I said smiling, Rachel walked toward me and hugged me. "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you're not coming back till months later." She said as we pull away.  
  
"Well...my mom passed away so...here I am!" I said quietly then the look on Rachel face tell me to change the subject.  
  
"Isn't this cute....two dorks back together, again." came a voice. Rachel and I turned to see who this is. "Hey you!" I said excitedly.  
  
"The name is Bond, James Bond" said Aaron, trying to sound mysterious. Rachel and I burst out laughing. After a few minutes more people start coming our way. As I looked around to find some of my old pals, there was a bunch of boys looking at me and smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" said Tom on the other line.  
  
"Hey!" I said.  
  
"oh hi Cat! How's your trip so far?" he asked.  
  
"It was great! A lot have changed since I last been here but people are still the same." I said.  
  
"Well that's good to hear.." said Tom. "Well if you want to know what's happening here, it's the usual. Dan here is trying to kill us all." There was a shouting in the background which I think is Dan. I laughed and Tom went on "Chris is well...ya know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The earth never look so dry. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun is brightly shown. I closed my eyes trying to not cry. Mom's funeral is all over and seeing relative crying is not a happy scene. I slowly tilt my head so I can see the sky. I know mom is watching over us right now, this very minute.  
  
"C'mon" said Jake, my second brother, softly and squeeze my shoulder with his hand.  
  
The ride home was long and dull. All I can think of is what's going to happen next. When we finally got home, I locked myself in my room. I couldn't help but cry. A thought hit me all of a sudden. I just remember the box I brought with me that was giving to me by my friends on the set. After making a huge mess in my room I found it! So I open it and inside it is a video. It was label A Moment Captured. I popped it in the vcr and turn on the TV's. As the video begins my eyes widen. 


	2. truth or dare?

(a/n: ok I tried to put some excitement in here but it looks like it's gonna b in the up coming chap. ne way I tried 2 make the cast acting like normal ppl, like goin 2 a private chat room 2gether & chit-chat)  
  
  
  
There's a smile on my face when I saw the video. Inside me my heart was pounding and in my head it's screaming 'oh my god!'. The video shown all the things I tapped. They made all of the moments I capture oh the camera into a movie. I always mention how I always want to have a small movie about my life or my friends and the things around me. The thing is Tom is the only person who knew about who knew about this. He probably told everyone this to make me feel better, and I'm glad he did.  
  
CATus: Hey! thanx 4 the video!  
  
EmakaMoine: Hello!  
  
HARdan: It was MY idea. Thank u very much!  
  
CATus: lol  
  
Pureblood: who r u tryin 2 kid, Dan?  
  
HARdan: fine don't b lieve me, but we all no this brilliant and sexy babe here is the one who thought of it.  
  
Unknownmember: (a/n: that's Sean) well, we all know that you're talking about me when you say brilliant and sexy ; )  
  
EmakaMoine: :roll eyes: guys these days....it's so hard to find one that doesn't fall in love with themselves.  
  
CATus: lolol! hey Rupert....say sumthing....  
  
Redheaded: hey! I'm not in love with my self! Even through I am a lady killer  
  
EmakaMoine: see what I mean?  
  
Unknownmember: you lot make me laugh!  
  
Pureblood: oookk let's change the subject...  
  
CATus: ne1 want 2 play truth or dare?  
  
HARdan: excellent idea!  
  
Redheaded: ok I'll start. Emma truth or dare  
  
EmakaMoine: truth  
  
Redheaded: is it true that you have a crush on Dan?  
  
EmakaMoine: I thought your going to ask me a rather hard question but the answer to your question no.  
  
HARdan: wat a relief!  
  
EmakaMoine: hey!  
  
CATus: lol  
  
The game truth or dare goes on and on. I admitted it was a bit hilarious when we confront Sean on who he likes. The answer blew us away, who would've known he likes Reese Witherspoon. I was kinda sorry that I even mention that game. It seems like everyone care about is who likes who. Emma's crush is the most surprising to all of us. Rupert was the one that kept on typing 'lol' when Emma said she likes Prince William. Poor Emma.... Then Dan asked me who I like. In my mind there was alarms going off. I can't tell them that I like Tom and Sean! So I told them I like Orlando Bloom, hey! they didn't said who I REALLY like!  
  
"So Em, where's your knight in shiny armor?" tease Rupert laughing.  
  
"Don't you mean PRINCE charming?" correct Dan who can't stop laughing. Emma look like she's going to kill them any minute so I took her look as a sign to save those joker's life. "Oh shut up, both of you" I snap. Then Chris Columbus and J.K. Rowling came in and we all fell in silence.  
  
"Ok, since you guys probably want some excitement. Warner Bros just inform us that we'll be having activities that either raise money for the tragedy on the bombing." said Chris.  
  
"You can do what ever you're good at. Jogging, painting, basketball anything you would like to do. The fund raiser will be go directly to America Red cross. It'll start next week any question?" explain Ms.Rowling. I shook my head 


	3. an item or not

"So, what cha gonna do for the fund raiser?" I ask.  
  
" Dunno yet, but maybe jogging you?" said Rupert while we're waiting for the press to come.  
  
"oh don't know either. Maybe a car wash or something" I reply.  
  
"Where's the press anyway?" ask Tom getting impatien.  
  
"Why are you so exicted to see them anyway?" I said. I'm not the type of person who like having press conference. They ask all kind of questions that you don't really know how to answer it.  
  
"me? I'm not. I just want to get over with it." he said but before he can say anything to defense what he said Dan introrupt him "in another word he got a date after this." At that everyone turn to look at Tom, who was blushing. I laughed and say " say no more."  
  
Then after what seems to be hours the press came with bunch of photographer. They were shouting questions, it was hard to answer them at once. I turn to look at Emma, Dan, Rupert, Tom, and Jake (a/n: i dunno the real name of the guy who's portaying Justin.) They look kind of shocking. There's more press here today than usual. I sat in my chair figiting. I nearly fell off but Tom, who was siting next to me, saw me and grab me by the arm. I smiled at him and he smile back and he was facing the press making it look like everything is ok.  
  
When ever there's Tom everything is ok. what am I talking about? Cat, snap out of it! Why do I have to be a girl? If i'm not a girl maybe I don't have to compete with all these girls who likes Tom and Sean. Maybe I only like them because they're a pretty face. I remember the first time I met Sean. I nearly faint when he smiled at me. I have a crush on him since I first saw Harry Potter. But as for Tom, I don't know when was the first time I looked at him differently. We have been friends for so long. I knew him since I was 12, when I first landed a role in a movie. Boy! those were the days!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" ask a voice. I know this was Sean so without hesitation I said yes. I looked up and sure enough, there was the hunk.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" he ask. I look down at my food and he chuckle. Then Sean laugh, his laugh makes me melt faster than butter.  
  
"So...where's your adoring fans?" I tease, smilling.  
  
"Where's YOUR adoring fans?" I tease back taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"back there" I said tilting my head a little to show him a group of boys my age or younger staring at me.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well Cat, welcome to the club. But if anything get tough and I'm not here just run" he said smilling. I laugh even more at that. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sean and I finish our lunch and decide to go for a walk in the park for some fresh air. Things were going great until a guy about the age of 16 spotted me and propose to me. I was in shocked! He have a ring and everything. I look over at Sean, who was by my side. He was smilling and biting his lips from preventing him from laughing.  
  
"So he said 'will you marry me'?" said Emma, who seems to be really interested in the story. We were on the set of Harry Potter, and we arrived a bit early that day. Sean told Emma about me getting propose. I glance at Sean when Emma asked me that. I nodded. "Well...what did you say? yes no maybe so?" she ask.  
  
" I said, no." I reply.  
  
"Poor fellow. He looked like he was about to cry but instead he gave me a strange look. I think he assume that Cat and I are an item." Sean said putting on a sad face. I roll my eyes.  
  
"You mean.....? you guys...? your not...?" said Emma surprised and slam her hand on here lips. I looked away and mutter you and the people I know..." Sean, on the other hand went along with Emma. "Cat! I never knew we were.....are we...?need to tell the press!" Sean tease. I decide that they're not going to stop so I just said "oh, look! isn't that cute!" I point up the sky "pigs are flying! oink oink oink!!"  
  
"a-ma-zing!" exclaim Emma. Soon we found our selves looking up the sky. Then Oliver came and saw us looking at the sky. He looked up too and then walk to where we're standing and look at the sky from here. After he starred at it awhile he looked back at the three of us. He gave up for trying to look at what we're looking at and he said "What are you lot looking at?"  
  
"The pigs, can't you see it? It's flying across the sky." I mutter still looking at the sky. I don't need to look at Oliver to know there was a confuse look on his face.  
  
"Yeah and Sean and Cath are an item" said Emma as through she was a zombe. Oliver gasp and stamper till the right words came out. " You guy are...? not one told me! When...?"  
  
"We dunno when, it just happened. Don't worry I didn't know it either till now" said Sean who finally looked down. Oliver who was jumping up and down. "This is fantastic! I mean really! It have been nearly 2 years since I knew you and you never fell head over heel over a guy! This is amazing! Can't wait to tell everyone!" Oliver exclaim. I raised my eyesbrows. As much as I want to say it's not true what he said but it is. I never gone ga ga over a guy until this year. Everything changed. I remember when all of my friends is flirting with my guys friends I just act naurtly like I never knew the meaning of flirting.  
  
(a/n: i no this chap is kinda long but it's nuthin compare 2 my 1st chap!) 


	4. another scene

(a.n: I no the story is confusing because I'm planning to write another story about the character Cat. Played after I fin. This one. So please review!!)  
  
It have been weeks now that everyone is teasing me about getting propose to. Dan once squeal like a girl and jumped up and down and said he want my autograph. Rupert who kept starring at me and kept on saying things like "your eyes are like hot chocolate in a cold winter day. I drink and you warm my heart." Sean who smiled at me and announce that it was a joke about me & him going out. Emma and Tom is the only person who's on my side when ever someone tease me.  
  
"ok Cath, I impress with the effort that you put in the movie but I have a little favor to ask." said Columbus who asked to talk to me privately before we start filming.  
  
"sure, you name it and I'll try me best." I said happily. Filming is going to end soon and I get to go back to the US.  
  
"Ok, can be emotional when you lie there on the board and stare up the ceiling?" He asked, smiling and pointing the board on the ground.  
  
"Oh....no problems. Do you want me to um..." I clear my throat "um.." Columbus understood where I'm coming from so he said "Yeah, can you? It'll be great! We're not going to have a lot of take on it so try to be serious."  
  
"I'll try." I smiled and he patted me on the back with a smile on his face and then left.  
  
"Hey Cat! You ready to be emotional?" asked Emma smiling. I smile back and nod. I know exactly what to think about what makes me cry. My mom....every time I think even if it's good memories I cry, and no I don't know why.  
  
I slowly walk up the stage and lye on the ground looking up. "ok scene 39 take 1" came a voice and a close my eyes. Ok Cat, all you have to do is do your best. I open my eyes again said so softly that you can barely hear me. But in this case everyone is quiet, too quiet... "So...this is what it feels like to be chose to God's ear." I looked around and sigh. I slightly shook my head and then I grin slowly looking straight at what ever in front of me. I close me eyes and begin to sing in a whisper. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing." I pause and look around me and then gulp. My eyes are getting more and more glossy, I can feel it. I continue singing "While you're far away and dreamin. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment...forever." Tears start flooding my face. I just wish my mom is here right now like she was when I first step on the set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did I do?" I ask when Chris Columbus said CUT. I slowly walk off the stage.  
  
"You did grrr-eat!" reply Sean. "I nearly cried back there!" he exclaim. I smile and him brightly and he smile back. If only he think of me more than his friends!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Chris call me back so we can finish the scene that he called 'the tear jerker scene'. I sigh and turn around to see Tom smiling at me with Sean. Tom mouth "You'll be great!" at that I smiled.  
  
Richard Harris came in and I looked away from him. "Leah...." he said softly and I'm still looking away ignoring him. " I need to know what happen" he said again staring at me and I turn to look him straight in the eyes. Through the moment of silence I can feel everyone waiting me closely. " They're looking for me aren't they? The dememtors, the ministry of magic....everyone" I choke. Harris nodded and slowly I smiled. My eyes are getting watery and I said softly " Send them in. I'm guilty. There's nothing that can be said against that."  
  
"I'm not letting anyone get near you until I know the truth about.." "YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! everyone does. I help murder my own father and it toke me years to find who it was. Well now I know. So send them in. I deserve it!" I roar and a single tear fell down my cheek. Harris looked at me in shock and said calmly "no one deserve the dementor." I sniff and shook my head "never say never." No one on the set said anything, no one even cough! It was complete silence. Then there was a loud BANG. 


	5. surprise, surpise!

"Excellent job out there. I knew you were good enough to do that scene. Fantastic!...amazing! I'm in awed." Ms. Rowling told me that. She is awe? I'm in awed! "Gee...thanks! that meant alot coming from you." I smiled at her. She smile back and then left. I couldn't help but smile, I just got a compliment from J.K. Rowling! I think I'm going to faint!  
  
Days past and now I'm stress out. Interviews and photo shoot just keep on popping in my schechule! Before I knew it, It's almost been a half year since my mom died. We raise loads of money on the fund raiser. Sean and I partner up and did an art project with some kids. The art project was put in the hospital near the bombing. The whole cast and crew of Harry Potter took turn reading the Harry Potter books. It took us about 2 days to finish all 4 books. On the bright side, which I finally look, we raised 90,000 dollars! All those money for just reading!  
  
Call me crazy but Sean and I have spend so much time together that Oliver and James Phelps mistaken us for being a couple once! But there's things I'm not sure of like why Tom is avoiding me. Is he mad that I spend more time with Sean? Tom is my bestfriend and he knew I have a crush on Sean! I wonder if it have anything to do with Sean.....  
  
"Tom! Tom! Thomas Felton!" I yell. Damn him! he knew I was yelling out his name and he just have to walk away! Finally he turn around to find me panting really hard. I ran down the block and I was being chase by photographer back in the building at the end of the block. "What?" he said angrily. I looked at me in a crazy sort of way "I was wondering if you can come with me to the book store since I'm lock out of my house. But I can see you're....er...thinking or er....doing whatever you were doing. So I'll see you around."  
  
"Would you look at this. 'Many admiring fans have confornt they have not been mesmerize by Daniel Radcliffe, who protray Harry Potter, but Tom Felton and Sean Biggerstaff. 5 out of 10 teenagers have their heart set on Mr.Felton but 8 out of 10 believed Sean Biggerstaff is the man of their dreams." I read out loud in the magazine that caught my eyes. I glance at Tom who looked flater. " That's something new. Even through who can resist this sexy boy-o?" he joked. I shook my head and continue reading with a smile spread across my face. If they like Tom and Sean from they looks they should get to know them. They are sweeter than candy but love to tease. Before I can finish reading the article about Sean and Tom I was stopped by a group of giggleing girls who made their way toward Tom.  
  
"uh...Cat? CAT?! a little help here" he call out I look around to see where he was. His hands was waving crazily in the air so I spot it and make my ways toawrd him. Sure enough there was girls about the age of 11 to 15 near him. Tom gave me a despert look and I smile and said "sorry Tom, I thought you needed my help. Eventually I don't think you do. I'll er...." I stop because the girls were giving me strange looks. They probably think your going out with Tom. Just great Cat! "I'll tell Brett(a/n:Tom's body guard) you're here. Can you hand me that magazine? thanks" I smile at the girl wave. I'm sure that Tom is looking at me as through he's mad. Then as I was half way out of the store after I brought the magazine. I smiled at Tom and show him the article where I read about him and Sean.  
  
After leaving Tom in the book stores full of Felton's fan I decided to head home. Hmm...Ian's home already. I slowly turn the door nob and "SURPRISE!!!!" My eyes widen and my heart beat faster. All of them scared me of course but I think it's rather sweet that they're throwing me a surprise party. I really need to get a planner, I have no clue that today is my birthday! How silly of me to forgot my own birthday and not noticed this!  
  
Soon I found myselve talking to some of my girls friends about what we're planning after the filming is finish. "I'll be going to California and relax there. You guys should go there sometimes, it's really nice there." I said before anyone can say anything else a voice came and it made all of us jumped.  
  
  
  
"Hey you!" I said giving Sean a hug I haven't seen him since the last time I was on the set which was about two weeks ago.  
  
"Happy birthday" he mutter  
  
"Thanks" I replied smilling at him. God! he is so hot!  
  
"So...erm...have you heard? Tom is getting back to singing soon." Sean said not knowing what to say next. I wouldn't blame him I been down that road a million time. When I first saw Tom and don't know what to say so I just said "hey, do you know Daniel?" Stupid I know but hey it does start a conversation. But in this case what Sean said is not stupid at all. I fact I find it amusing. Tom is my bestfriend, we tell when something we decide like this is happening!  
  
"H-he said that?" I squint.  
  
"Yeah, everyone knew. He told us weeks ago" reply Sean. Weeks?! Weeks?!  
  
"Everyone except me" I said quietly.  
  
"Sorry come again?" Sean asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, hey I'll talk to you later I just remember I have something to do" at that I quickly left to find Tom. Sure enough he was siting in the couch looking relaxed.  
  
"Hey there happy birthday girl!" he said when he saw me but when he saw my serious face his smile turn into a frown. "Sumthing wrong?"  
  
"Why did you tell me? You can't just give up like that! That is just plain stupid!" I cry waving my hand around. Tom sat there quietly and not talk for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry but why didn't you tell me?" I apologised before I can go on about how I shouldn't have said that Tom hold a his hand to stop me.  
  
"I didn'y tell you because I know you're going to be like this" that show how much he knew me. I only knew him for two years but those two years really have pulled us together. I open my mouth to talk but his put his soft hand over my lips.  
  
"Cat...I love singing as much as I love you" as these words came out of his mouths my heart pound faster. I love you too! but why is it so hard for me to say that out loud? "I like acting but I don't love it. I found my calling and it's singing. I was only a little tyke when I first begin to act.Back then I fell in love easily but now things changed" He added. Does this mean he don't like me? "I really hope you understand. I'll still be near you when you're in troubles." At that my heart broke. If Tom is not acting anymore, he'll touring then it's time that's killing me not my heart. Then slowly he lifted his hand . "Tom, I just wish you told me this before you told everyone." I reply and trying to pervent the tears from falling.  
  
"Sorry" he apologised. I starred at him and he know I was hurt. Slowly he pulled close to me and then when we're an inch away before out lips met it struck me. We're gonna kiss! I never get serious with a boy and I never kissed one either. They all think I'm a weird psycho. Girls my age have gone out with so many boys while I never get to 'first base' as they call it. Then slowly we pulled apart and he search for a look on my face. I smiled and kissed him back. "Happy birthday Cat" said Tom smilling as he begins to leave. Holy cow! I never thought my first kiss would be from Tom! Tom as in the guy who tease me about how ugly I am when I was 12. The guy who come over so often that he can spot what is new in our house what is not. The guy I liked since I was 14! 


End file.
